


The Kiss

by LaceRose



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceRose/pseuds/LaceRose
Summary: It all started with a kiss.





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted to FFN, under my name of LaceRose.

It was another practice session in the basement. It was a particularly annoying session, and Kaoru had remembered how Sen had gone on and on about how 'gorgeous' that girl Yurika was, and he hated it. He hated it because... Because he loved him. He loved him, and there he was, talking about some girl who just walked into the scene one day. 'Love? Hah! He doesn't even know that girl from a bar of soap. He knows me! I'm the one who's here, every day, practicing with him. It should be me! Why isn't it me?' Kaoru thought, angrily. Without realizing it, Kaoru's fingers rapidly moved over the keys of the piano, as he unwittingly empties his emotions into his music.

Sentarou looked at Kaoru, as his playing become erratic, and they become unsynchronised. He frowned, and stopped drumming but Kaoru just continued to pound on the keys. "Hey, Bon!" Sentarou called out, but he didn't respond. Sentarou called out again, and still nothing. He put down his drumsticks, stood up and walked over to Kaoru, and grabbed hold of him by the wrist. Kaoru looked up, startled and pulled away, as if Sentarou's touch had burned his skin. "Bon, what's wrong with you?"

Kaoru bit his lip and looked away. "Nothing." He replied, but Sentarou was having none of it. He grabbed Kaoru's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Don't lie to me, Bon. You're playing angry. Now, out with it. What's bothering you?" Sentarou demanded. "Let go of me, dammit!" Kaoru struggled, but Sentarou's grip was strong and unrelenting. "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Sentarou said, matter-of-factly.

"Fine." Kaoru sighed, and flashed a pissed off glance up at his friend. "You wanna know what's wrong? You really wanna know what's wrong with me!?" He shouted, and before Sentarou knew what was happening, Kaoru had snaked a hand around the back of his friend's neck, and moved closer to him, before he, without any warning whatsoever, pressed his lips to Sentarou's. Sentarou didn't know how to respond as Bon's lips were suddenly on his. 'Bon...is kissing me. But he's a guy. Oh lord, I'm being kissed by a GUY!' Sentarou thought, and out of his shock, he did something he would regret immensely. He balled his hand into a fist, and hit Kaoru in the face.

Kaoru fell to the floor, cupping his cheek in pain. He looked up at Sentarou, and his eyes widened at how his friend was looking at him. It was a mixture of disgust, betrayal, anger and sadness. Kaoru couldn't take this, he couldn't stand how Sentarou was staring at him. With tears falling from his eyes, he quickly got to his feet, and ran up the stairs, and out of the basement. Sentarou still stood there in shock. The hand he's used to hit his friend shook. He hadn't meant to hit him. He just reacted out of shock. The hurt look Bon had on his face, made him punch the wall in anger.

He couldn't let his precious friend run off, not after that. Before he knew it, his feet were running up the stairs and out of the music shop before he even knew it. He scanned the street, but Kaoru was no where in sight. "BON!" He called out, and picked the left side, and ran through the crowd on the street, trying to find his friend.  
All afternoon he searched. He even went to Bon's house to see if he had gone there, but was informed by his aunt that he hadn't yet returned. He left the house, trying to think where Kaoru had gone, when it started to rain.

'Rain? Of course! I think I know where you are, Bon!' He thought, as he ran as fast as he could, until he stood in front of the school. He immediately headed for the rooftop, and stopped as he saw his friend, standing on the rooftop, body drenched from head to toe. "BON!" He called out, and Kaoru turned around, to face him.  
His eyes were sad, and Sentarou could see a bruise beginning to appear on Kaoru's face. He cursed himself for hurting his friend. "Bon, I-" He reached out a hand to gently touch the swelling on Kaoru's cheek. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kaoru shouted, and swatted away Sentarou's hand. "Bon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt-" Sentarou pleaded, but Kaoru brushed his apology off. "My name is Kaoru. Don't address me as Bon ever again." Kaoru began to walk away, when Sentarou grabbed him from behind, and pulled him into a backhug.  
Kaoru was taken aback and immediately started to struggle with Sentarou. "Let me go!" He kicked his legs and tried to get free but Sentarou was stronger, and wasn't budging. "No, not until you hear what I have to say." Sentarou said, and Kaoru continued struggling until his stamina was all but depleted.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I really didn't mean to. I was in shock." Sentarou said, as he rested his chin on Kaoru's shoulder. "Why? In shock because a guy kissed you? I bet you think I'm some dirty pervert." Kaoru said, and looked to the side in anger. He was glad that Sentarou was hugging him from behind so that the other boy couldn't see how hurt his expression was. "No..." Sentarou said, his voice right by Kaoru's ear. "I was in shock because... I've been in love with you from the day I first laid eyes on you, Bon."  
Kaoru's eyes widened in disbelief. What a minute. Did he just hear correctly? Sen was in love with him? "It's true, Bon. Ever since you stood above me, after removing that sheet, I was smitten." Sentarou smiled softly, as he remembered how he thought an angel was standing before him.

"I've been at odds with myself for so long. One part of me wants to have you, make love to you..." Sentarou's words caused Kaoru to blush a bright crimson. "And the other part of me, my Christian part of me, thinks I'm a sick pervert for wanting to make love to a man." Sentarou continued, and sighed.  
"Is that the part of you that hit me?" Kaoru asked, and Sentarou felt tears prick his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bon. I didn't mean to, honestly. I know I don't deserve it, but I wish you can forgive me for hurting you." Sentarou said, and Kaoru sighed as he knew Sentarou was crying. "Well...in all fairness...I did sort of come out of left field with the kiss." Kaoru said, and turned around and faced his friend.

"I forgive you." Kaoru said, and Sentarou's eyes it up with hope. "With one condition." Kaoru added, and chuckled at Sentarou's expression. "Uh...what might that be?" Sentarou asked, a little afraid of the slightly wicked glint in his friend's eye. "This time...you kiss me." Kaoru said, with a cocky smirk. He had gotten hit. In the face. He was due some recompense, right? "Think of it as punishment." Kaoru added, and Sentarou's arm snaked around his waist, and pulled Kaoru closer, until they were pressed up against each other. "Nope, that's a reward." Was Sentaoru's response, as he closed the gap, and kissed his Bon. The kiss was sweet, gentle and loving. As Sentarou broke the kiss, he grinned at Kaoru. "Yup. Definitely a reward." Sentarou said, and the two broke out into laughter.

The End


End file.
